As mobile electric vehicles develop, any improvement in the efficiency of the motive mechanism appears to be of equal importance with that of the power source.
Drive systems using Direct Current motors of the prevalent state of the art operate from the magnetic attraction/repulsion of a rotating member called the armature within the surrounding perimeter of magnetic lines of force called the field. A more efficient and compact motor may utilize permanent magnets to provide the force lines of the field (Permanent magnets are frequently in the rotating member of Alternating Current motors). Whatever the design of D.C. motors, magnetic lines of force are continuously built and collapsed in the iron segments of the armature. It's dimensions and arrangements require that a minimum amount of electrical turns be used in the windings thereon. For this reason it would be difficult to fully utilize the many lines of magnetic force continuously dissipated in the armature.
Since the force of a collapsing magnetic field may induce an electric current approximately equal to the value that established it (Joseph Henry, 1830) an innovative design for D.C. motors appears desirable. Such a design is suggested in the following writings and drawings.